


Your Love is the Best Sound

by wsakuya



Category: Free!
Genre: Bed Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Out of Character, Top Sousuke, bottom haru, depends how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings like these are Haru's favorites, because he and Sousuke are still much too tired to slip into character and throw insults and grimaces at each other.</p><p>That's why Haru smiles as well and reaches back, pulling Sousuke by the neck and giving him a soft kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is the Best Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I'm actually not one for posting a fic that has less than 1000 words (lol),  
> but the SouHaru tag is so dead and full of rape (go away with that oh god) that I had to do something.  
> Even if it's this small piece. I'll definitely write more in the future, so be prepared!
> 
> And whoooop, first fanfic that is not knb! What a time to be alive!

_"Your love is the best sound I have ever heard."_  


Haru wakes up to a weight on his back and a tender feeling on his shoulder, the touches so fleeting he wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for the breath tickling his skin.

He's lying on his side, his hair falling flat onto the pillow, and when he opens an eye, he can see a muscular arm draped over his stomach.

"Morning, Haru," he hears someone whisper beside his ear, and he manages to open his other eye as well, eventually looking over his shoulder and catching sight of Sousuke, who looks like he just woke up as well.

He's smiling leisurely, and even though Haru's body hasn't caught up to him yet being awake, something inside his belly makes a somersault at that view; Sousuke with his tired eyes and bright smile and tousled hair so early in the day is really not good for his heart.

Mornings like these are Haru's favorites, because he and Sousuke are still much too tired to slip into character and throw insults and grimaces at each other.

That's why Haru smiles as well and reaches back, pulling Sousuke by the neck and giving him a soft kiss.

"Good morning, Sousuke," he says and doesn't mind at all that the man keeps kissing him softly, leaving touches all over his face until he giggles quietly.

"What do you want to do today?" Sousuke asks and reaches his neck, and Haru lies back into the pillow again so his lover has more room to kiss and touch, and he sighs content.

"Makoto was planning an Iwatobi reunion. Rin comes as well, so if you want to..." He leaves the sentence hanging, sure enough Sousuke understands what he's referring to.

And Sousuke does. He hums as if in thought.

"If Rin's coming, then sure."

Haru's not sulking. He knows that even though Sousuke knows them all of Iwatobi, he doesn't like particularly meeting up with either of them since they're not really close enough for him to be considered friends.

"Okay," Haru says, and shudders when he feels his lover dancing with his fingertips along his sides, and he can already guess what Sousuke's planning to do. Especially because he can feel his erection rubbing against his ass.

"You wanna do it?" he asks, and feels Sousuke's breath on his shoulder.

"You mind?"

"No."

Haru was still stretched open from their wild night before, so Sousuke slips in from behind without any preparation, and they both sigh in unison.

It's slow and lazy, either of them still tired from sleep, and Haru enjoys with a few quiet gasps the feeling of Sousuke inside him. How he's not pulling out too far without thrusting in again, or the kisses on his neck that turn slowly into sucks and bites.

Sousuke's hair is brushing against his skin, and he tries not to gasp too loud. Feeling his lover around and inside him overwhelms Haru so early in the morning.

He doesn't even bother to touch himself for further stimulation, because it doesn't take long before both of them come; Haru on the sheets and Sousuke deep inside him.

He can clearly feel his lover's come coating his insides and hear the mutual gasps both let out when it's over; their heats rising and then falling again.

Sousuke tightens his grip around Haru's stomach; their sweat, usually unbearable, itchy and gross, now holding them together like a tape, and for a change it doesn't feel so bad.

Haru reaches back again and gives Sousuke a deep, meaningful kiss before pulling back, and saying, "Idiot."

Sousuke smiles. "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and comment, sank you! ; >


End file.
